Unforgivable Mistake
by Dark Ice Kitsune
Summary: HieiKagome NC17 Totally confusing Please read and Review :D
1. The Mistake

-Unforgivable Mistake-

-Chapter One

-The Mistake-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

_"INUYASHA!" He saw it all, his girlfriend, Kagome, panting hard as the inu demon entered her._

_"Kagome, you're so tight." the inu demon moaned._

* * *

Kurama shot out of bed, sweat poured from his forehead. That wasn't a dream it was a big ass night mare.

"I don't believe it!"

_Knock knock_

"Coming." Kurama called as he got out of bed, put on a robe and walked to his front door. Opening it, he was surprised to see Kagome standing there. It looked like she'd been running, or something using energy.

"Kurama _pant_ it's important."

"Kagome, this time of night, what happen to you?" Kurama asked, worried for the poor girl.

"_pant_ It has to do with Inuyasha."

Kurama took a sniff of her.

"You're sleeping with the hanyou!"

"Nani?"

"Don't even try you're ningen lying! I can smell it on you!" Kurama shouted, bringing his hand up, he slapped her.

"What the fuck!" Kagome cried as she head her throbbing check.

"You've been cheating on me with the inu hanyou. I knew I should have listen to my dreams and youkai instincts." Kurama growled.

"If you're youkai instincts are all that great, than you'd smell that I WAS RAPED!" Kagome screamed the last part. "I purified his ass, but not I was too late, I needed your help, but if you're going to think so lowly of me, screw you!" Kagome shouted, running out! Tears falling from her face, she ran right into Yusuke.

"Kags, what's wrong?" Yusuke asked, holding the crying girl from running.

"Why don't you ask your bastard of a friend." Kagome sneered as she sent some miko ki into Yusuke, making him let go of her. Taking that chance, she ran.

"Kurama, what the fuck was that all about?" Yusuke asked, getting over Kagome's sap.

"I just fucked up big time. Do you think Kagome is the type for suicide?"

"SUICIDE! Nani, what the hell!"

"I slapped her. I didn't…" Kurama never got to finished, as his face met Yusuke's fist.

"You. Slapped. My. Sister?" Yusuke growled out, transforming into his demon form, he was gone as fast as Hiei.

"Not my night." Kurama sneered as he transformed into Youko, hoping he could find Kagome.

* * *

"I guess Kikyo was right, I'm nothing. Why?" Kagome gazed up at the stars. She knew that somebody would try to talk to her, so she had long ago put up a barrier.

_"I wish you well as we not part,  
I follow what is in my heart,  
Each must walk our separate way,  
Our union over on this day."_

A light blue bubble came from Kagome's midsection, it was growling faint around her, and she cast one last spell.

_"This light of protection I carry it strong,  
No ill wishes or trouble can now come along,  
You cannot harm me or weaken my soul,  
My list is my weapon and peace is my goal.  
Help protect Yusuke, my brother, and my teacher Hiei."

* * *

_

_**'I was only sitting in my tree, thinking of….well just thinking really, all of a sudden, a bluish light came towards me, I thought I was being attacked, but than I felt her. Kagome.'

* * *

**_

_**'I was looking for Kagome, my lil sister, I need to comfort her, I need to protect her. But while I was in my thoughts, I felt it, her spirit, warming me. I knew that I might just be too late this time.'**_

"Kagome!" Yusuke screamed, he didn't want to lose her. _**'I fucked up once already, I wasn't there for you when that inu-no-baka tried to kill you, now I can't get to you in time, and it's all Youko Kurama's fault. He will pay, with his blood.'

* * *

**_

The barrier fell, revealing a young teenage girl, just lying there, not moving, not breathing, not nothing.

"Kagome, dear kami-sama no." A young women kneeled down by the fallen figure.

"Sango-Chan? How is this possible?"

"Kagome, I know this is weird and I know that you wanted to die in peace, but I'm afraid I can't allow that."

"No, I want to be with you, Miroku and Shippo." Kagome cried.

"Kagome, we are with you, in your heart."

"I know, but I miss you guys so much, and Inuyasha, I never saw it coming." Kagome bawled.

"Shh, I know nee-Chan, I know."

"Than Kurama…oh my god, I don't know what to do anymore."

"Kagome, listen, I'm coming back to Earth, Somebody up here owes me a favor, and I'm getting to come back to you."

"For real?" Kagome asked, hope alive in her eyes.

"Hai, but neither one of us will be waking soon."

"Nani?"

"The kami's can't bring us back to life with a snap of their figures. This stuff takes time. In ningen terms, we are in comas."

"I see."

"Hai, I'll see ya when we wake up."

"Yea."

"Good, she's still breathing." I sighed, picking up my sister, I walked to my house, I'm also locking the doors and not letting Kurama with in 100 feet of her.

* * *

Okay, what do you think?

DaRk IcE kItSuNe

* * *

REVIEW! Or I'll never update ever ever again:) 


	2. Dreams

-Unforgivable Mistake-

-Chapter Two-

"Dreams"

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

It would seem that I have a new fan, and hopefully another new co-author.

Thanks for reviewing:

Rubychik09: )

Ryukotsusei I could say the same to you! LOL Please update your "Whispers In The Night" and "You Will Be Mine"

Also for my story: "Dust of Pain; Death of Love" I'm receiving great GREAT help from Labyrinthine Reflection Poison: )

So thank them because with them, you probably wouldn't be reading many updates.

* * *

"Yusuke, please let me in." Kurama banged on Yusuke's front door.

"For the 30,000 time. FUCK OFF!" Yusuke shouted, this is one time he'd love to have Kagome's miko powers.

"I want to see Kagome!"

"I want you to leave." Yusuke screamed back.

"Hn." Hiei sit in the corner of the room, watching the two sleeping girls.

"Sango came back for Kagome." Hiei stated out of the blue.

"Nani?" Yusuke asked, not catching onto what Hiei was talking about.

"Their dreams, they are linked, Sango wa…is like a sister to Kagome, so Sango came back from the dead for Kagome." Hiei explained.

"Oh." Yusuke sighed.

"YUSUKE!" Kurama kept yelling.

"GO AWAY!"

* * *

"Sango-nee-Chan?" Kagome asked, looking around, they were in a building.

"Hey Kag-chan, we should be waking up soon, but first I want to train you some."

"Cool, I think." Kagome stated as she watch Sango hand her a sword. "Sword training?"

"Yup!" Sango smiled, she walked some steps away and than charged at Kagome. Just giving her enough time to dodge and attack back.

"I still remember the world from the eyes of a child,  
Slowly those feelings were clouded by what I am now,  
Where has my heart gone?  
An uneven trade for the real world I want to  
go back to Believing in everything And knowing nothing at all."

"Kagome, focus on me!" Sango shouted, bringing the poor girl to a painful reality, well reality in their dreams………….

* * *

**_Okay people I've done the math, and I found out that I should have more reviews, so if I don't' get as many reviews as I do hits, than no more updates ever!_**

**_:Yusuke: You can do math…._**

**_:me: Sweat drops_**

**_:Kurama: that wasn't very nice_**

**_:Me: I can handle this! Glares at Yusuke I'm going to count to three, and you'd better hope that is enough time for you to get away, fast._**

**_:Yusuke: Takes off running_**

**_:me: Three!_**

**_The chase is on!_**

**_:Kurama: It may be awhile before the two return….so I'll finish this up. Miss April…I mean Dark Ice Kitsune would like at least four reviews per chapter._**

**_:Me: Back from hurting Yusuke How'd ya know what I wanted?_**

**_:Kurama: It's in the notes right here….._**

**_:me: Double sweat drop_**

**_:Kuwabara: So what's been going on?_**

**_:Yusuke: Glares at Kuwabara_**

**_:Kuwabara: sees Yusuke's head Hahaha you pissed her off again didn't you? Falls laughing_**

**_:Kurama and I: REMEMBER TO WEAR YOUR SEATBELTS AND REVIEW!

* * *

_**

"Hiei, would please make Kurama leave, he is driving me crazy." Yusuke sneered.

"Maybe you should let him in."

"He fucking hit my sister, there ain't a snowball's chance in hell that he is getting anywhere near her while I'm right here." Yusuke snapped.

"Yusuke, _Groan_, not so loud."

"I'm sorry sis, are you okay, need some water, anything?"

"Peace."

"Hai!"

"Wait, how's Sango?"

"Kagome, I'm fine, you need to rest, lye ya head back down and sleep." Sango's voice sounded out, Kagome soon felt her temple being rubbed gently and let sleep claim her.

"How'd ya do that?" Yusuke asked in a hush voice, watching Sango claim out of the bed, not waking Kagome.

"I wore her ass out in dream training." Sango stated simply as she walked over to some chestier draws.

"Hn." Hiei took the open spot be Kagome, lying down beside her, but got a growl from Yusuke.

"What are you doing to my sister!" Yusuke growled, looking ready to lash out at the poor hybrid.

"Don't threat, I'm only making sure all of her mental and emotion barriers are not damaged."

"Uh-uh."

* * *

'He has to give in some time and let me in.' Shuuchi growled.

'Probably not, you slapped her pretty hard' Youko's voice sink in, he was now waking up.

'….'

'See!'

'Well if you were there to help me, we wouldn't be here.'

'Help you? You are a grown boy, you should know who to handle a women better, you know what you did, you just pretty much handled her to Hiei.'

* * *

"Hiei" Kurama growled.

* * *

Okay so?

* * *

DaRk IcE kItSuNe

* * *

REVIEW:)


	3. Hiei Likes My Sister!

-Chapter Three-

-Unforgivable Mistake-

"Hiei Likes My Sister?"

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

"My head hurts." Kagome groaned as she rolled over, she felt something warm, not thinking she just snuggled into it.

"Kagome, it's not nice to snuggle up to a sleeping fire apparition." Yusuke's voice found it's way into Kagome's dream.

The only response he got was mumbles showing that she wasn't listening.

"Yusuke, I am not asleep, and if it comforts Kagome to snuggle to me, I care not that she does." Hiei growled out, wrapping his arm around Kagome.

"Let her go." Yusuke sneered.

"Yusuke." Kagome moaned, "Stop being a baka, go back to bed, it's too early to fight." With that she went back to la-la land.

* * *

'How long has the hybrid liked Kagome?' Shuuchi asked Youko, they were camping out in a tree on Kagome's property.

'I don't know, a good while now.' Youko yawned. Shuuchi wouldn't leave him alone and he was tired.

'I want to know what I missed?'

'Only about everything.' Youko yawned again and than disappeared in a room and locked the door. Falling on his bed he went to sleep.

'Why is everybody locking me out?'

* * *

"How's Kagome doing?" Sango asked as Yusuke walked back into the kitchen.

The only answer that Sango got was Yusuke growling.

"Eh?"

"Hiei is getting too close to her for my liking."

"Uh-huh." Sango just nodded and than got back to fixing the food.

* * *

"Inuyasha, why?" Kagome whispered in her sleep, she started to punch Hiei, making his lip bleed. "Get off!" She shouted, beads of sweat pouring down her forehead. Her eyes clenched shut.

"Kagome, it's me, Hiei! Wake up!" Hiei gently shook her awake.

"Huh, what?"

"It was all just a bad dream." Hiei stated gently as he ran his hand though her hair, calming her down.

"Hmmm." Kagome moaned as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"Kagome, I want you to tell me what happened?"

"No, not yet, please not yet." Kagome whispered.

"I won't rush you, but Kurama won't leave from the property." Hiei stated.

"No, I don't want to talk about him either."

"Shh, I know."

* * *

"Yusuke?" Sango got Yusuke's attention from the newspaper.

"Hmm?" Yusuke asked looking up into her concerned face.

"Would ever allow Hiei to court Kagome?" Sango asked innocently making Yusuke spit out the Pepsi all over Sango.

"WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Yusuke shouted. "She isn't going with any guy for a long time!"

"Yusuke don't scream!" Sango smacked him, "If you wake her up. She won't have to worry about an overprotected brother, you'll be dead." Sango hissed.

Yusuke just glared, while rubbing the goose egg on his head.

* * *

"Kagome?" When he got no answer, he knew she was asleep again. Sighing he went in a light sleep, keeping his instincts ready in case Kurama tried anything.

* * *

"Sango?" Yusuke got Sango's eyes from the Television.

"Yup?"

"Why did you want to know about Hiei and Kagome?"

"I just wished that it would have been Hiei from the beginning. Nothing against Kurama when I first met him, but now….just don't let him near me."

Yusuke just laughed, that was what he felt like, well not the first part, but the second part for sure.

They both stopped laughing though when they heard Kagome scream. They both jumped from their spots and ran up the stairs.

* * *

I couldn't help it, Hiei was so warm, and when I snuggled deeper and he didn't push me away, I stayed there. I felt another aura and thought maybe Kurama got in somehow, so I looked up and I met red eyes, and they weren't Hiei's.

* * *

I heard her scream and I ran up the stairs with speed I never knew I ahd, but when I opened the door. Oh my fucking god is all I have to say.

* * *

Hiei had not let anything happen to Kagome, I was about to agree to let him court her, but if he hurt her, or let Kurama in. I'd so kill him, so help me god.

"What is the dragon doing awake?" Yusuke shouted, pointed to the over grown worm.

"Are you trying to kill Kagome for Kurama?" Sango sneered, using her powers, she summoned Hirikotsu.

* * *

I was about to drift off to sleep, but than I felt the Dragon trying to awake, I didn't' call upon it! Oh shit, Kagome is in danger! I tried to move, but she had latched onto me.

"Kagome get away from him now!" Yusuke screamed.

"But he's so cute, I want him as a pet." This making them all sweat drop.

"Kagome, do you know how much danger you are in right now?" Sango asked, taking a step towards her sister. But that only made the dragon want to attack Sango.

"No, Maruto, she is my sister, and the boy is my brother." Kagome explained to the dragon, did she just call it Maruto? She named it!

They just watch her talk to the dragon like it was your everyday kitten………conclusion, she was crazy!

* * *

R&R

DaRk IcE kItSuNe

* * *


	4. Angel

-Chapter Four-

-Angel-

"Unforgivable Mistake"

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

After Hiei had gotten the dragon back where it belong. Kagome said something that disturbed everybody.

"I think I may be pregnant." Kagome whispered, but they heard her.

"Nani!" everybody asked at once.

"Time for the truth." Kagome sighed, she sit up straighter, hey eyes hollow.

"Truth? Kagome are you sure you are ready?" Sango asked, hugging the younger girl.

"Might as well now."

"Hai."

"Okay, you all know that Inuyasha tried to kill me some years ago." She waited till they nodded. "Well you know that was before I met Kurama." Again nods. "Last night I was on my way to see Kurama, and Inuyasha attacked me, I thought for sure I was dead." Kagome stopped, clinging onto Sango for support.

"Shh Kagome, you don't have to tell what you don't want to." Sango stated in a soft voice. Hiei gave her a look that said. _'Yea-you-may-not-want-to-know,-but-I-do'_

"Kagome?" Yusuke voice was breaking up and you could tell he was pissed.

"When he attacked me, I didn't fight back, he had taken me by surprise." Kagome went on, not listening to them, or not hearing them.

"I was expecting it to be long and painful, not him raping me, but him killing me." Kagome gave a short laugh, "But I guess taking something from me that I can never have back and making my boyfriend hate me to where he hits me, is basically killing me. From the inside out." Kagome than just broke, the dam, the tears, the pain. All of it, just came pouring out.

"Shh, Kagome I'm here for you." Sango whispered.

"Sango, why, I loved Inuyasha so much, **_Sobs_** I loved him, and he tried to kill me." She could hardly be understood, she was crying so hard.

"Its okay to cry nee-chan."

"And than Kurama…why?"

"He's an ass, forget about him."

"I loved him, I wanted to be with him!" Shouting, she turned and threw up into the trash can beside her bed. "I wanted him to love me." Still leaning her head in over the trash can. "I was going to give him my all!"

"Kagome, stop! You're making yourself sick!" Yusuke shouted as he walked over to her.

"I can't, I loved him, and he took me to be a lowly whore!" Kagome screeched, again throwing up more of her guts.

"Oh nee-chan." Sango cried, holding onto Yusuke's arm.

"I wanted it all to be prefect. Hell I even had baby names picked out." She was till throwing up, but now it wasn't just vomit, but her blood.

"Kagome! Stop this at once!" Every one looked up to see a very pissed off hybrid.

He walked up to her, gently picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the room, leaving two confused people behind.

* * *

'She really loved me?' Shuuchi pondered as he had over heard the conversation that went on inside.

'Humans really are stupid.' Youko sighed.

* * *

Hiei was at work filling the tub with warm water. He ever so gently removed Kagome's clothes, careful not to act like a hentai.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, her voice cracked from crying.

"You stink, and you need a bath, I don't trust you with things that you could easily take your life with." Hiei explained, picking her up again, he placed her in the tub. Water just right.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered.

"For?"

"Helping me, I need somebody to hold onto, to keep me to this world, other than Sango and Yusuke, they are family, you. Hiei I know you care, but how you care for me I'm not sure." Kagome stated.

"I care for you I do, and the fox won't hurt you again." Hiei whispered as he washed her hair.

* * *

"He's bathing my sister." Yusuke growled, ready to go in there and kill him.

"He's also helping her. Mentally in a way that we can not. You will not harm him till Kurama is taken care of." Sango sneered, watching Yusuke's every move.

* * *

"Hiei?"

"Hai?"

"Are you going to stay?" Kagome asked, her eyes down cast, yes Hiei is tall. So he couldn't see the tears, but he could smell them.

"Yes, and please." He tilts her face up, his thumb on her chin. "No more crying." He leaned down and kissed her check.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered as she leaned on him, allowing him to dry her._ Did I mention that he got her out of the tub? Oops._

"I'm just now getting to where I can stand to see you hold her! But kissing her! That is something off the charts!" Yusuke screamed, punching the door open, that Hiei had forgot to shut all the way.

"Don't worry about him, we're leaving now." Sango stated making every body sweat drop, well just Kagome and Hiei, Yusuke still looked ready to kill.

* * *

"Well that was something new." Kagome sighed.

Hiei returned to his scene of loving her.

"Kagome, I mean it, no more crying over the fox."

"Hai." Kagome looked up into his eyes. "What are we doing?"

"I'm drying you, and about to …." He never finished as she stood on her tip toes and kissed him full on the lips.

* * *

R&R

* * *

DaRk IcE kItSuNe

* * *


	5. With You

-Chapter Five-

-With You-

"Unforgivable Mistake"

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

"Kagome?" Sango asked her younger sister.

"Sango, I'm fine."

"Okay." Sango than left the room, leaving Kagome to stare out into space.

Hiei walked in, not saying anything and only watched Kagome.

"Hiei-kun?" Kagome asked, turning her head towards him.

"Hai?"

"Come here please." Kagome's voice was only a whisper, but he followed suit. When he got beside her, she pulled him down on to the bed, so she could lean on him. "I'm scare." it was a quite plea, but it was there.

"It's going to be okay." Hiei whispered.

"No, not about Kurama-san, but about my baby." This making Hiei stop thinking along the lines of killing Kurama, but bringing Inuyasha back to life and killing him, for himself.

"What do you plan to do?" Hiei finally asked.

"I don't know yet. I really don't. I'm too young to have a child. I don't know if I can go though with this."

"Shh, you have Yusuke, Sango and I to back you up, whatever it is, we'll be here to help." Hiei whispered as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"I just don't know the first thing about kids, well yea I mean yea I raised Shippo, but…but" Kagome just cried into Hiei's chest.

"Will you allow me to adopt the pup?" Hiei asked in a soft voice.

"Adopt?" Kagome asked, looking up into his eyes.

"I'll help you take care of the pup, I want to be able to treat it like it were my own." Hiei whispered, lying her down, he laid beside her.

"Adopt?" Kagome asked again. "How do youkai's adopt others?"

"Well, right now since it's still in your womb, all I'd have to do is mark you, and you mark me back, but I'm not too sure how Yusuke would go with all this."

"Why worry about him, he's just overprotective." Kagome laughed.

"Yes, but the part you don't understand is that in youkai terms, I have to have his permission or if I mark you with out him knowing than he could kill me."

"Eh." this newest information startled Kagome. "How about, you go and ask him. I'd like some sleep." With that she pushed him lightly out of the bed, rolling over she curled up in a ball, and preceded to the land of dreams.

"Hai." walking out of the room, he shut the door quietly.

* * *

"Now is my chance." Shuuchi growled, he'd hid his aura and was waiting till they left her alone, and now Hiei had finally left.

'You are so going to get ya ass kicked.' Youko laughed.

'What in Kami's name are you talking about?'

'Simple, her future mate is Hiei and her brother and sister happen to be Sango and Yusuke.' Youko pointed out.

'I care not!' With that he jumped down, opened the window and walked in. Kagome was asleep, her breathing was even anyways.

Reaching over, he gently lifted her up, her scent smelled mostly of Hiei, but he'd chance that, yes he would. All in good time!

* * *

"Okay let me get this straight?" Yusuke sighed, "First you wanted to court my sister, which I'm still a little shaken on. And now you want to mark her, and have her mark you back, just so you can adopt her kid?" Yusuke asked, looking the hybrid in the eyes.

"All is right until you get to the part of adoption, I don't only want to mark her just for the pup, but for her too."

"So basically you're asking Yusuke if you can mate with Kagome?" Sango asked, throwing her two cents in.

"Hai."

"This is all nice and all, but how about we go and save Kagome?" Sango stated, running out the door.

"Hey! How'd ya know she was in trouble?" Yusuke asked, running by her side.

"I saw Kurama jump down in the window holding Kagome." Sango answered.

"That son of a bitch…."Hiei didn't get to finish as the other two finished it for him.

"Is.Going.To.Die."

* * *

I awoke to my head trying to kill me, where am I, wasn't I with Hiei?

"Hiei?" I whispered.

"You no longer need that hybrid, I'm here Kagome." I heard Kurama's voice.

"Why am I with you?" I sneered.

"Don't I get a chance for forgiveness?" His voice betrayed his emotions.

"Some say to 'Forgive and forget.' but I'm saying 'Remember and Kill'." I hissed, standing up, but I was held down by a rope.

"Come on Kags, you're the forgiving type, why won't you forgive me? I'm sorry that I slapped you, it was un intended."

"Fuck off!" I screamed.

"Oh, but my dearest, I intend to fuck you, not myself." Kurama's voice was laced with lust.

"No, being raped once this week is enough!" I shouted, sending a huge ass wave of miko energy at him, I quickly made good work of the ropes with my teeth. Come on, kidnapping is one thing people like doing to me, getting away from them and to somebody that can help, is one of the things I best at.

"Bitch, you've been around that hybrid too long, but I'll easy brake you of that."

"Brake me? You'd wish, I'm sending you to the place as INUYASHA!" I shouted, my powers flaring.

"You'd kill somebody you love?" Kurama asked, trying to save his ass.

"Sweetheart, I think you mean _loved_" I corrected as I shot the deadly blast at him, leaving nothing but miko ashes.

* * *

"Did you guys feel that?" Sango asked.

"Hai!" This making them run faster, when they arrived, they were at an old house. Rushing in, they saw Kagome led back and faint. Kurama nowhere in sight.

Using his youkai speed, Hiei caught Kagome before she hit the ground.

"Is this what is left of Kurama?" Yusuke asked, he was by the pile of ashes that was once Kurama.

"I think so." Sango sighed. "I hope now that my sister can have some peace of mind." Walking over to where Hiei held Kagome, she kneeled down by her sister. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I think so." Hiei answered, rubbing her check with his thumb, "Lets get her back and make sure that she doesn't get kidnapped again."

"Hai."

* * *

So now what?

Should there be a new demon after Kagome's baby?

What?

* * *

R&R!

* * *

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	6. Youko Kurama

-Chapter Six

"Youko Kurama"

-Unforgivable Mistakes-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

"Kagome, how are you feeling?" Yusuke asked, he was sitting beside his younger sister's bed, watching her.

"Like I've been though the spin drive." Kagome moaned. Rolling over, she pulled the blankets tighter around herself. "I…killed him…didn't I?"

"Kags…" Yusuke was going to try and tell her it wasn't her fault.

"I'm a murderer." Kagome cried, "What kind of mother am I going to turn out to be?"

"Kagome, sweetie listen to me." Yusuke's voice was stern.

"I…killed two people with in the last 48 hours."

"I'm going to allow Hiei whatever it takes to get you back to health." Yusuke stated, not giving her time to answer, he got up and walked out.

* * *

"Hiei, please do what ever you can to help her." Yusuke's voice was low, his head downcast.

"I'll do as much as I can." Hiei answered as he walked up the stairs.

* * *

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" Rolling over, she was greeted with golden eyes and silver hair.

"Kagome, I'm only here to tell you that it's not your fault, you did what you had to do. Shuuchi was out of control."

"Youko?"

"I was able to use the stored energy to form my own body. You released me, I'm only here to tell you thank you."

"What are you doing here?" Hiei's voice sneered.

"Wait, Hiei-kun, he's okay." Kagome spoke.

"It's alright Kagome-sama, you don't have to protect me." Youko spoke softly, turning to Hiei. "I'm only here to say thank you to her, she released me from that ningen's body. Also, I wanted her to know that it wasn't her fault, Shuuchi was out of hand."

"Well I'm guessing that you've had your little chit-chat with her, now leave." Hiei growled, hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Hai." Youko turned and bowed to Kagome, before jumping out the window.

"Kagome, he didn't hurt you did he?" Hiei asked, looking over her for any wounds, checking to make sure there wasn't any death plants planted someplace.

"Really Hiei-kun, you guys worry too much. I'm glad now that I've learned that I help Youko-sama." Kagome giggled, "But yet I still feel bad for killing. I shouldn't have let my emotions control my powers."

"So that is what this is about?"

"Nani?"

"Your powers being out of hand."

"They are not out of hand, I just let my emotions rule my judgment some of the time." Kagome growled.

* * *

"Yusuke?"

"Hai Sango"

"Hiei? Kagome? I mean, well I don't' know."

"I know what you are talking about, I'm confused about it all too. Just as long as Kagome doesn't kill herself again."

"I want to sleep some." Kagome yawned. "Hopefully my dreams aren't as bad." Lying down, she felt Hiei's warmth behind her, snuggling more into his embrace.

"I won't let them have you." Hiei whispered, his jagan flawing to life.

"Thank you." Kagome yawned.

"Don't worry about it, just sleep now." Hiei stated, his hand placed protectively on her stomach.

* * *

"Kagome HIEI TIME TO EAT!" Sango's voice was heard from downstairs.

"What time is it?" Kagome gasp as she sit up, but was held down by Hiei's arm.

"Morning, lay back down."

"Huh?" Kagome didn't question him, just how long she'd been asleep.

"Okay you two love birds, it's time to get up." Yusuke laughed at the look on his sister's face.

"Yusuke, you have till the count of three to find a really good hiding place." Kagome sneered, her eyes flashing. "Three!" She jumped out of Hiei's grasp and ran straight for the unexacting Spirit Detective.

"SANGO SAVE ME!" Yusuke shouted, running into the kitchen he hid behind Sango.

"You woke her up, didn't you?" Sango sighed.

"It was time for them to get up." Yusuke tried to defend himself.

"I'm not protecting you. I want to live." Sango stated as she moved away from Yusuke and back to cooking, but the look on Kagome's face, told Yusuke that he may not live long enough to eat.

"Kagome, Shh, come here." Hiei's voice was a whisper but still there, he held Kagome around the waist and led her to the living room.

_'You owe me Detective.'_ His voice rang out loud and clear in Yusuke's head.

"Wow, Hiei just totally saved your ass." Sango laughed, pouring some pancake batterer onto the skillet.

"Shut it."

* * *

"Why'd ya save him?" Kagome asked, they were sitting on the couch, watching Teen Titans.

"What good would it me to start at the beginning or just make ya a list later?" Kagome asked, making Hiei sigh, just than they watched as Beast boy turned into a kitten for Starfire.

* * *

So? What now?  
I'm letting the reviewer control this, but only so much.  
What should happen?  
Somebody attack?  
Live happily ever after?  
Sango become the center of the action?  
Or they all just die in a plane crash?

* * *

READ AND REVIEW!  
Thank you to Ryukotsusei for the idea of Youko Kurama, you rock!

* * *

© Rose's Thorns

* * *

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	7. My Baby

-Chapter Seven-

"My baby?"

-Unforgivable Mistake-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

----------------------------------------

Kagome was out at the mall shopping, Hiei beside her, watching as she picked up random outfits.

"How about this one?" Kagome asked.

"Hn." Was Hiei's only answer.

"Some help." Kagome snorted, going to the back, she picked up some random baby items.

-----------------------------------------

"The miko has a child." A voice stated, in the dark, three figures could be made out.

"My chance at revenge." One laughed.

"Master, it's too early, the hybrid is quite protective of her at the state." A young woman's voice stated. Holding up a mirror, you could easily tell that it'd be hell trying to touch her.

"True, we'll wait till she is un guarded by the hybrid."

-------------------------------------------

"Kagome?" Hiei asked, shaking the girl lightly on the shoulders.

"Huh?"

"You went to outer space again."

"Gomen."

"It's fine now that you are back." Hiei stated lightly as he kissed her on the check.

"Hiei?"

"Hai?"

"Do you think Naraku will try to take my baby?"

"If he does, we'll be there, waiting, and we will kill him."

"Kay."

"Let's get you home, you need your rest."

"Yup."

--------------------------------------------------

"Yusuke?"

"Sango, this better not be about Hiei and Kagome." Yusuke growled.

"It's not."

"Okay than, what'cha need?" Yusuke relaxed and took a drink of his coke.

"It's about us." That made him spit his drink out on Sango.

"That is getting old." Sango sighed.

"We're home." Kagome announced walking in.

"Hey, how was shopping?" Sango asked walking up to her.

"Great, you should see all the clothes I bought, I even got Hiei and Yusuke some better man clothes." Kagome laughed, when Hiei Hn'ed and Yusuke snorted.

"Oh, I don't care about them, I want to see the clothes you got the baby." Sango stated with starry eyes.

"Okay, lets go up to my room."

-------------------------------------------

"Have you ever went shopping with your sister?" Hiei sneered. Only causing Yusuke to laugh his ass off.

"It's _great_ isn't it?"

"Yea, _great_."

----------------------------------------

"Expectedly how much money did you spend?" Sango asked when she saw ALL of the clothes.

"Not that much…" Kagome sighed, "I don't know, I guess I just want the best for my baby, even I didn't ask for it."

"It's okay nee-chan, we'll back you up." Sango hugged her sister, holding her as she started to sob uncontrollably.

---------------------------------------

"She's crying again." Hiei sighed.

"Yea, but remember she is carrying a child she didn't ask for, and Sango gave me this long ass lecture about how females have huge mood swings." Yusuke pointed out, sounding some what smart.

"Hn." _'Just hope they aren't as bad as youkai pregnancy.'_

---------------------------------------

"Sango, thank you, you stood here the whole time, came back from the dead for me, thank you."

"Kagome, you're my baby sister, nothing bad is going to happen to you that the person doesn't pay for by me."

"I love you." Kagome cried as she laid her head down on her sister's lap.

"I love you too nee-chan." Sango lazily petted Kagome's head.

----------------------------------------

"That's good, she's calming down." Hiei sighed.

"You really like my nee-chan, don't you?" Yusuke asked non-chanty

"Hn."

"I won't tell anybody about your display of emotions, but if you would open up to me more about my own sister, you'd get farther with the permission thing." Yusuke growled, getting up he walked into the kitchen.

"Hn."

----------------------------------------

"Yusuke?" Sango's voice was low, so they assumed that Kagome cried herself to sleep.

"Yea?"

"Help me put her in bed."

"Kay." Picking her up bridal style, he waited till that Sango had pulled her sheets down, placing her in the sheets, Sango covered her up, moving some stay hair from her face.

"She is so beautiful, I have always envied my own sister." Sango sighed.

----------------------------------------

"Okaa-san?" A small male voice whispered, there was nothing but darkness around.

"Who's there?" Kagome whispered, holding her hands out in front of her. "Hiei?" Kagome cried. "Anybody?"

"Okaa-san!" The little voice was getting more frighten.

"Who are you?" Kagome whispered, she was scared.

"Why didn't you protect me?"

"Protect you from what? Who are you?"

"Your own son, you didn't protect me, you let me die." The voice was more shaken.

"How did I allow your death? I would protect you with my life!"

"Than why am I dieing right now?"

Sitting up in her bed, she was covered in sweat, wiping her hand down her forehead, she let out a terrifying scream as she saw it was blood.

"Kagome?" Yusuke shock his sister awake. "Kagome!" Shouting when she didn't answer, she just kept tossing and turning, screaming. "Hiei! Help me!" Yusuke cried when nothing woke his sister.

"I'll try to go into her mind." Hiei pulled off his jagan cover and it flared to life, Maruto was trying to escape Hiei's arm, Kagome was in trouble, she was in distress.

---------------------------------------

I can't get up out of the water, it's almost like something is pulling me down, the blood, there is so much blood, how'd I let my own baby die! Am I that much of a bad mom that my baby dies and I let it happen?

"How did I let you die!" I screamed.

"You didn't protect me."

"Gomen." I whispered, than allowing whatever it was at the bottom to pull me down.

---------------------------------------

"What's happening?" Sango asked, Hiei had yet to come back from Kagome's mind, her sister had creased struggling and was now lying dead still.

"Kagome?" Yusuke whispered.

-----------------------------------------

Ending that there!

* * *

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


	8. The Loss

-Chapter Eight-

"The Loss"

-Unforgivable Mistake-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

-Hiei's Point of View-

_I could see Kagome, she was in a pond of water, and it looked like she was fighting to stay above the water. _

"Take my hand, Kagome!" I shouted.

-Normal Point of View-

Kagome slipped under the surface of the water, nothing but bubbles were where she was at.

"KAGOME!" Hiei shouted, diving into the water.

-Hiei's Point of View-

What I saw underwater was a site for sure, Kagome was changing the water into oxygen, and she had this sword….wait, sword, she doesn't have a sword. Yusuke is going to have a cow!

-Normal Point of View-

"Die, evil!" Kagome screamed as she sliced down on the youkai. Kagome went to slice whatever had latched onto her hand, but stopped short as she saw it was only Hiei. "Hiei-kun?"

"Kagome?"

"What are you doing, in my dream?"

"This is a dream?"

"Okay more like a nightmare."

"Hn."

"Why are you here?"

"Because your over protective brother sent me here."

"Get out of my head!" Kagome screamed as she pushed him away. A bright light came out of her hand and Hiei was sent back to the real world.

* * *

"What happened?" Yusuke asked as Hiei opened his eyes.

"She's more powerful than we thought." Hiei growled.

"Meaning?" Yusuke sneered.

"She thrust me out of her mind, not only that, she defeated the demon that was attacking her mind."

"Holy shit, so it has happen." Sango sighed as she dropped her cup.

"What has happened?" Both Yusuke and Hiei.

"Her powers."

"Hey guys." Kagome sang as she sit up. "Oh my head." She moaned as she laid down and pulled one of the pillows over her head.

"What's wrong Kags?" Sango asked.

"Never fight stupid ass demons in your head…." was her only answer.

"Kagome, is there something you'd like to share with the boys?" Sango asked, as she sit down on the bed and petted Kagome.

"No not really, make them disappear." Kagome stated.

"Okay." Sango nodded. "Boys, if you'd excuse us, my sister and I need to talk."

"Hey she's my sister too!" Yusuke shouted.

"Leave. NOW." Sango's eyes flashed to a new color and the temperate dropped.

"Leaving." Yusuke stated as he grabbed Hiei and left.

"SO do you plan on telling me what the hell is going on?" Sango questioned as she sit beside her sister's side.

"I dought you'll believe me, but I've tapped into some new powers, and they are hardcore, though I have to tell you the truth, I think somebody is trying to kill my child."

"What in kami-sama's name are you talking about?"

"In my dreams, I hear a little boys voice, screaming, crying, asking why I didn't protect him."

"And you think it's the child you are carrying, and that somebody is trying to kill him…"

"Hai."

"Well you are now on 24/7 protection!" Sango stated, like saying 'Hey the sky is blue and grass is green.'

"Nani?"

"You heard me and I'm more than sure that the boys will agree with me."

"Fine, I understand, I guess."

"Good girl."

* * *

"Sir, I've got a plan."

"Plan, do tell."

"Her child, we need to rid the world of her and him."

"Him, who?"

"The baby."

"You know it's sex?"

"Hai."

"How?"

"Kanna."

"Please do continue."

"The slayer wants the miko under 24/7 protection, but the one place that they can not protect her is in her dreams, her sleep. Allow me to enter her mind at midnight, and I'll taunt her and than make her suffer, for being in our way so many times before."

"I'm liking, you get 24 hours to forfeit this plot, than I'm moving in and just killing them all."

"Hai."

* * *

Tell me what you think!

-DaRk IcE kItSuNe-


	9. All Out War

-Chapter Nine-

"All Out War"

-Unforgivable Mistake-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

-------------------------

"Sango, can I speak with you for awhile?" Kagome asked, drawing her friends eyes.

"Hai."

"Let's go for a walk." Dragging Sango out of the house.

-------------------------------

"What up?" Sango asked.

"I think we, well I think we are witches."

"Come again?"

"When I was asleep, I didn't tell you about how it happened."

"What happened?"

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Well I can't think for sure, but we've been though so much. So I'm going to follow you for awhile." Sango responded.

"Well I saw mom." Kagome sighed, "She was so happy to see me. But I well…eh…She told met hat I had the power of freezing and blowing things up."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"Sorry, Well anyway, I need to use this power to save Yusuke from a death blow, but I take it."

"No, not happening." Sango growled, but than there was a flash and Kagome was gone.

-End of Nine-


	10. How?

-Chapter Ten-

"How?"

-Unforgivable Mistake-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

---------------------

"Kagome?" Sango screamed, turning around in circles. "Kagome!" Sango turned to run back to the house.

"What the fuck do you mean she just went poof!" Yusuke shouted.

"Well you see, Kurama isn't dead." Sango sighed.

"That damn fox will die by my hand this time!" Hiei growled.

----------------------

"Why won't you forgive me?" Kurama shouted as he punched the nearby wall, leaving a nice size hole.

"You didn't trust me, what kind of relationship is that?"

"I didn't' mean to place so little trust in you, it was something that was totally wrong o f me and I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it anymore!" Kagome cried.

"Why wouldn't it, why won't you give me a second chance?"

"I might of, but you slapped me, you accused me that I was sleeping with Inuyasha by my will!"

"I didn't mean to! You caught me at a bad time!" Kurama tried to defend himself.

"If I won't a miko, than that hit would have killed me!" Kagome slammed her hand in the floor, flooding it with her miko powers, shocking Kurama.

"Calm down Kagome, please listen to me." Kurama begged, placing his hands palms up in the air, showing her that he didn't want to fight her.

"I just don't know what to do!" She cried, hugging her knees up to her chest. Tears falling freely.

"Please forgive me, please let me take you back to when, when we were happy." Kurama stated, moving closer to her, tears in his eyes as he held her.

"I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight  
And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain  
How could this happen to us?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to us?  
Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't  
How could this happen to us?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to us?  
I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to us?" Kurama sang as he clung to Kagome like she was her life line. "I don't want us to be over. Kagome, please." Kurama begged.

"I don't know. Kurama, it hurt, why didn't you trust me?" Kagome asked, looking into his eyes.

"It wasn't that I didn't trust you Kags, you smelled of sex and Youko was on edge about everything. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Kagome."

"I'm sorry, He just appeared and I was so scared, when he told me that he'd come after my pup when he was born, I couldn't hold back the powers, they just came out. I didn't know what to do, and when I wanted you to hold me, you accused me of cheating on you."

"Stop making her go though this when this should have been over!" Hiei growled as he appeared in Kurama's window, sword drawn.

-End of 10-

AN: I do NOT own Simple Plan's "Untitled"  
I do own my plot and do not touch it!

I'm going to be updating slowly…I hope it's good enough for you guys. give me some ideas.  
And for god's sake

You see this button down a few spaces….USE IT: - )(L) Have a great day.

-DaRk IcE kItSuNe-


	11. Christmas

-Chapter 11-

"Christmas"

-Unforgivable Mistake-

-Dark Ice Kitsune-

* * *

"Hiei!" Kagome screamed with happiness as she ran over the ice apparition. "You came!" 

"Hai."

"Can we go home now please?"

"I don't get to kill him?"

"No, not yet, let him live his life out as a human." Kagome smiled, "I want to go home."

"Okay."

* * *

"So let me get this straight, from where we left off…" Sango began, they were in the 'hot springs' they made Emma keep and put in their house. "…we are witches?" 

"Yes." Kagome sighed, rolling her shoulders to let out any kinks, "I Just don't understand why Hiei and I get to love and than I die protecting Yusuke?"

"We'll work around that, I promise, I didn't' lose you to Kurama and I refuse to lose you to something as small as death."

"I love you too."

"So what do we do?"

"About?"

"Being witches…duh."

"I don't know. It's not like we get a manual with this." Kagome sighed.

"I wish we got one of those in life together." Sango stated, dipping her head under water.

"Me too."

* * *

Snuggling up to Hiei, Kagome sighed. 

"What's brothering you?" Hiei asked, holding her closer by the waist.

"I'm only thinking. I promise I'm fine."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I don't know where to begin."

"The beginning. Or why you let me let him live today?"

"It's just not in me to kill, and while I was under, my mother visited me, She said I was afraid to leave this baby without a mother, which I am, but than she says I'm a witch and that I die protecting Yusuke." Kagome sighed, snuggling right up to Hiei's neck.

"Come again?" Hiei asked sitting up and bringing her with him.

"What part?"

"The part of you dying!"

"Don't worry too much about it, I've cheated death before." Kagome laughed, getting out of bed.

"Where do you think you are going?" Hiei asked as he stood up with her.

"To get ready for today, to go shopping with Sango, tomorrow is Christmas!" Kagome replied, "You're silly." She kissed him on the lips and walked out of the room.

XxXxXxXx

"So what are you getting for Hiei?" Sango asked as they walked into the mall.

"You know I'm not sure of that yet." Kagome answered but stopped when she say pink letters.

"Want to go in there?" Sango asked, "DEB, never heard of it, maybe their new.."

"No the "Grand Opening 50 off everything" Doesn't say a damn thing." Kagome laughed as she saw Sango look at the sign and blush.

"Well let's go in."

"Sure, good idea, standing out here staring at a sign is putting eyes on us." Kagome laughed harder, as she was dragged into the store by her best friend.

xXxAfter 20 minutesxXx

"Did you decide which one you wanted yet?" Sango asked, coming back to Kagome. She was looking at Lingerie and couldn't decided from the pink and black or baby blue and black.

"No." Kagome got a sad face, "Which one do you like?" Holding one up to her body and than the other.

"OH, the pink, no blue, ah why are you asking me??" Sango asked while sweat dropping.

"I like the hot pink one." Hiei said inside of her mind.

"Well it's decided! The pink one it is." Kagome laughed.

"How did you decide so easily?"

"Just a thought."

xXxAfter Checking outxXx

"Where to next?" Sango asked while Kagome was looking around.

"We could just walk around, why? Because it's been like 6 months since I've been here."

"Sounds good to me. Oh look, Kagome they've got a blood drive."

"Fuck you." Kagome growled, remembering the awful experience she had in the past with giving blood. Shudders No never again.

"Anyways, we should go into Hot Topic."

"Why?"

"I don't know, maybe they have some Fairies."

"Alright, let's go."

xXxAfter spending about 60$xXx

"I'm never going back in there." Kagome sighed, she had ended up getting a fairy calendar, fairy dairy and some more fairy stuff.

"OH but it was so awesome in there!" Sango stated happily as she was holding about 36$ of their little trip, "I just love all of the under garments."

"Baka."

"Well I didn't see you not wanting to buy any." Sango stuck her tongue out at her best friend, but both stop when they spotted the Dipping Dots Stand, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Dipping Dots for lunch?"

"Oh yeah!"

xXxGetting homexXx

"I should have know not to let you guys go to the mall on my credit card. I'm going to be a spirit detective FOREVER paying this off." Yusuke sighed as he slid down onto the couch after Kagome pulled everything out of their bags, minus his gifts of course, "You know you don't have to get me anything for Christmas Kags, I know you love me without them."

"Yes, but you'll love what I got you, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow to know what it is." Kagome laughed, taking the bags up stairs.

"I get my gift tonight, right?" Hiei asked sitting on her bed when she walked in.

"Maybe.." She smiled as she went over and kissed him and than sit to wrapping gifts.

xXxThat NightxXx

"Merry Christmas." Kagome laughed as she pushed Hiei down on the bed, wearing her hot pink baby doll out fit.

"Your brother and sister may hear us." Hiei stated as he grabbed her by the hips.

"I'd believe you if I hadn't put up a sound barrier." Kagome laughed as she licked at his neck.

"Hmm don't do that." Hiei growled as heat starting to pool in between his legs.

"This is what you want, right?" Kagome asked, running her hands up and down his chest and un-buckling his bets.

"Hmm."

"That's what I thought." Standing up, she moved so where her back was facing him and began to dance to music that wasn't there. The movements of her body sending him over the edge, his pants were off and a second flat and he began to move his hand up and down his length, "I'm sure I could do a better job." She smiled as she got down on her knees and placed him in her mouth. Her hands and her mouth combined made him throw his head back in bliss.

"I could get use to this." He grunted out.

"I sure hope so." She continued her work until she felt a hot substance in her mouth, confused Yes she's still new to some stuff! she lick it off of his head and around the edges of her mouth, "Was that suppose to happen?" She asked making Hiei smile.

"Yes, and so is this." He stated as he picked her up, sit her on the bed and laid on top of her. His hands working on her inner thighs, "Give yourself to me."

"I will."

"Good." Slipping off the 'underwear' he gently inserted one finger, moving around he enjoyed the way she moaned and moved against his finger. Inserting another, he got a yell of more. Pushing a little harder he noticed how nicely she was getting wetter and wetter.

I really should stop in the middle but nah…

"Oh gods." She moaned, "I want all of you."

"Wish granted." He stated as he slid half his length inside of her, her body wasn't completely innocent but tight it was. Moving at a slow rate he waited she started to move with him. Gaining speed he held onto her hips as she continued to make little noises that made him want this to last forever, not that they didn't have all night, but oh god it was getting hot.

"Please Hiei, mark me." Kagome stated though half lidded eyes. He didn't have to be told twice, with one last trust his hot seed spilt into her as he bit down on her neck and she bit him back, the child she was carrying was no his by demon law. Lying down beside her, he wiped some the sweat off of her brow. "Merry Christmas." She whispered as she lean on his chest.

* * *

Dumb ending, sorry I'm sleeping I'm going to get like 2 hours of sleep before dealing with family now, but thought everybody deserved a good update for Christmas so Merry Christmas and drive saftly, wear your seatbelts and don't DO NOT drink and drive.

* * *

DaRk IcE kItSuNe


End file.
